Parallel Nights
by DarkZorua100
Summary: It wasn't something they asked for. It just happened. Now after a thousands years since then, they were still around to make sure that humanity was safe from their Supernatural brethren. Of course, that isn't easy to do with having to deal with family drama along with a growing unknown threat to humans and Supernatural alike. (Yucest and R&R!)
1. Parallel Red, Night 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V!**

 **Hey guys! I bet you thought you seen the last of me huh? No I'm back for 2016! And before anyone says anything, yes I'm still working on my other stories. They are just on hold at the currently moment since to me, I feel like I have to force myself to write them and I hate that feeling. That means there is a greater chance that it will turn straight out crap to me and to the rest of you. But there is some good news too! Starting today, for my new years** **resolution, I'm going to make sure that I have something posted on here each Saturday! Whether it's a new chapter to something, a new story, or just a one shot, there will always be something to see every Saturday!**

 **Now with that out of the way, onto this story! If this is your first time seeing my work then hello and welcome to the Dark Side! I'm Darky and this is my madness! XD But seriously, I just really wanted to write something for the Yuu Counterparts and be supernatural based and this is how this simple jewel was created. If this first chapter doesn't make any sense, all I'm just going to say is that that this fic follows a non-linear** **sequence of events told from the Yuus different POVs.**

 **So with that, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Sakaki Yuya glanced down at the piece of paper he held between his fingers then back up at the small metal sign that hung over the door frame.

13 Mystical Ghoul.

"Huh, guess this is the place." Yuya mused to himself before the young teen approached the door and turned the handle to let himself in.

Stepping inside, Yuya was met with roll after roll of bookshelves, indicating that he was in a library. Smiling at this, Yuya then made his way over to the front desk where the librarian, a middle age woman with long orange hair that was tied back into a ponytail and green glasses, was currently checking in books.

"Excuse me," Yuya spoke, catching the librarian's attention, since she didn't notice him coming in. "Sorry to bother you while you're working but I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Oh of course, dear," the librarian replied with a kind smile, pausing in her work to turn to the crimson eyed boy, "and what can I help you with on this fine day?"

"I was wondering if you had any books that were categorized under these traits?" Yuya handed her the piece of paper that he used to find this place.

The librarian blinked at that before turning the paper over and noticed what was written on the back. "Huh? 'Eats human flesh', 'might be undead', 'a loud inhuman shriek'. My, this is oddly...picky, isn't it?"

"We just want to be accurate."

"We?"

"My brothers and me. We like to study the Supernatural."

"Well you come to the right place, dear." The librarian smiled, standing up from her chair before making her way around the desk to him. "Here at 13 Mystical Ghoul Library, we specialized in all things Supernatural but I have to say I'm quite surprise. Normally, children of your current generation wouldn't be the types to come around here with all the new technology that's floating around."

"Like I said, we want to be accurate and not everything on the internet is accurate nowadays." Yuya responded with a shrug. "Besides, there are only some things that you can only find in books."

"How true," the librarian agreed before gesturing Yuya to follow her as she made her way through the library.

The teenager followed suit, glancing around the place while doing so. "I like the skylight." Yuya noted at seeing the giant window on top of the ceiling, showing that the sky was turning dusk outside.

"I do too," the librarian replied, smiling. "It really lighten up the place, you know? Anyway, as for what you're looking for, I think I know something that matches your list. Though I have to be honest, I'm quite happy you're not just another person who's just looking for Kyuketsuki."

Yuya smiled slightly at that. "No, that's my brothers." He half joked.

The librarian giggled at that. "Your brothers sound like interesting characters."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Well here we are." The librarian stopped in front of one of the many bookshelves and started taking out a few books and placing them into a pile. "These should be close enough to what you are looking for but if you want to check some of them out, you have to do it soon. The library just about to close up for the night."

Yuya nodded to that and, with a bow that meant a thank you, the librarian returned to the front desk.

"Okay, let's get down to business." Yuya rubbed his hands together before he started going through the books, looking for the Supernatural that best matches with the details he had listed.

 _"We have no idea what we're up against, Yuya. This thing has already killed a number of mundanes with it leaving what used to be a body behind. Yuri, Yugo, and I will continue to search the city to find this thing but in the meantime, we need you to find out what this thing is."_

That was when Yuto handed him the list of what they knew/guessed about the creature they were dealing with and the address to this library they found out about.

"I know Yuto entrusted me with an important task but he and the others could have at least have founded out just a little bit more detail about this thing." Yuya mumbled to himself at seeing how many books he had to go through just to find one creature.

Though much to his annoyance, Yuya went through the books, reading through every second last detail about the creatures within them. At first, Yuya guessed they were dealing with a Nikusui, a Japanese monster that appears as a young woman and sucks all of the flesh off of its victim's body. It would explain why no one has really payed attention before the attacks happen but the difference here was that the bodies they found were pretty much devoured in everything, besides just flesh.

 _There has to be something that we are missing here._ Yuya thought, closing the second to last book before he set it aside with the rest. _Some small bit of information that can narrow down the search even more._

 _"To be able to tear through a mundane body like this so quickly, this Supernatural has to have a number of large and sharp teeth and to do so right in the open without any fear of the outcome of its choices, it has to have no humanity left in it."_

"No humanity left, huh?" Yuya mused to himself as he started going through the last book. "Maybe you're onto something there, Yugo."

 _"This thing seems to have a craving just for humans. It won't attack other Supernaturals unless threaten otherwise. It might just be doing this out of uncontrollable hunger like the rest of us."_

"Uncontrollable hunger that's taken out it's humanity. It feasts on humans and not other Supernaturals. It has an inhuman shriek and may or may not be undead." Yuya listed out the facts that he come to understand until finally, he found something in the book that closely matched what he was looking for.

 _This Supernatural Creature used to be human until it fell to cannibalism. They hunt their prey alone, rather than in packs and have great predatory skills. They can only see movement so they use screeching to scare their prey into moving, leading to their deaths. They are hideous in appearance with their skin taut against their bodies and have spinal disfiguration, appearing almost like skeletons. They have pure white eyes and no hair at all but skin that is as hard as armor that cannot be cut, stabbed, or pierced by bullets. Their only known weakness is fire which can be used to kill them. They have a never ending craving for humans but not for other Supernaturals (reason unknown). Throughout history, these creatures have been known as-_

"Wendigos." Yuya finished wide-eyed at what he just found. "We're dealing with a Wendigo."

The smashing of glass and a loud screech out of nowhere caused Yuya to flinch and fall onto his back from surprise. The young teen covered his ears from the deafening noise though it didn't help much with his ears being so sensitive to sound. Finally, when the noise did stop, Yuya let out a groan as he got back onto his feet, holding his head in pain.

"Oh please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." Yuya mumbled to himself, using the bookshelves to help keep his balance as he made his way through the library.

His suspicions were confirmed as soon as he saw it. The skylight that had let the moonlight shine through it's glass window was shattered into hundreds of pieces on the ground.

 _And I hate it when I'm right._ Yuya thought before his hand, out of a reflex, reached for his pendant that hanged around his neck. _Wendigos can only see movement but that's my only advantage against this thing. It can only be killed by fire which means I can't call Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri in for help against this one at the risk of them getting burned alive...or undead or whatever it is with them. I guess I'm on my own for this one._

Yuya ripped his pendant off it's string.

"Pendulum Saber."

At the code phase, the pendant started to glow brightly in Yuya's palm before, much to its amazement, it started to transform until what was now gripped tightly in Yuya's hand was a glowing, light blue saber sword.

"Hopeful this can at least burn it a bit until I can come up with something." Yuya muttered to himself, though he was wishing at least Yugo was here. His third eldest brother might have zero to no social skills whatsoever but Yuya had got to hand it to Yugo, he was a master strategist in the field of battle. Hell, Yuya wished anyone of his brothers were here. Yuto was a battle hardened warrior when he need to be, even though he hated pointless fights and Yuri was a cold blooded hunter that their kind were feared for.

Yuya shook his head. _No, I can't get them involved in this knowing that this thing weakness is their weakness as well...okay it might also be my weakness too but at least I can survive being set on fire for a short time unlike them._

Not like Yuya planned on setting himself on fire just to kill this thing. If he did that, he could already hear Yuzu yelling at him like he was insane, Yuto and Yugo looking at him for being insane, and Yuri laughing at him because he was insane. Yeah, his second oldest brother was kind of a sadist...okay a lot but he would never say that to Yuri's face.

A blood stopping cold scream snapped Yuya out of his thoughts and he froze.

"Oh no, the librarian!" Yuya gasped in horror. He had been so focused on trying to figure out a way to kill this thing that he totally forgotten that he wasn't the only one here and in danger of being torn apart by this beast.

The young teen took off towards where he heard the scream at almost inhuman speed. He rushed passed the front desk and to his own surprise ended up in the back storage room.

"Oh I'm liking this less and less." Yuya mumbled to himself.

And that was when he smelled it. The legendary crimson liquid of life…

Yuya's pupils narrowed into slits before he quickly covered his nose to block out the smell. He gulped slightly, trying to keep his bloodlust in control, as he walked around the corner to where he knew the smell was coming from only to find exactly what he didn't want to find.

Seeing the librarian's corpse on the ground didn't surprise him. He seen enough death in his life time for it to not faze him as badly as it used to. It was the fact that the wendigo was still there, devouring the once lively woman of her flesh and bones, was the thing that made Yuya almost sick.

Though the thing that made him even more sick was the fact that he was staring at the librarian and not out of horror but out of hungry. A low predator growl escaped him, catching the wendigo's attention. The cannibalism creature turned sharply at him and before Yuya could do anything, the supernatural let out a deafening shriek at him.

Yuya flinched back and grabbed his ears in pain. Of course, that was his first mistake. At remembering that wendigos could only see moment, it was already too late. The wendigo had charged at him as soon as it realized he was there and tackled him to the ground. The impact caused Yuya to drop his Pendulum Saber and before he could reach out and grab it, the wendigo had already sunk its teeth into his arm.

Yuya cried out in pain as the wendigo's teeth dug into his flesh and bones. He struggled, trying to get this thing off him or to reach his weapon but every time he would move, the wendigo's teeth would only sink deeper into his arm.

The wendigo then, to Yuya's surprise, lifted the boy up by his arm in its mouth and started to shake him like Yuya was a chew toy and the wendigo was a dog before releasing and throwing him across the room.

Yuya flew back into the wall with a bang and a not so pleasurable impacted. Yuya didn't even have a chance to let out a groan from the hit before the wendigo was right back to attacking him. This time around using him as its personal scratching post as its claws dug right into his chest and slashing downwards.

And that's when he snapped.

Blood red crimson eyes of a predator shot open before Yuya let out an inhuman growl. In the next second, the wendigo, if it had any humanity left to tell, was being pulled away from the boy's body before being lifted up into the air by inhuman strength that a boy of Yuya's age shouldn't possess.

Then, just like it was a simple pencil, Yuya snapped the wendigo's body in half before throwing the two halves across different sides of the room.

Falling to his knees afterwards, Yuya was gasping for breath as his body was pouring out blood by the second from the large cuts down his chest and the deep bite the wendigo took out of his arm.

"Damn….it…." Yuya cursed before coughing up some more blood. "Should've just done...that in the...first place…" He coughed up some more blood. "And now…"

His eyes trailed over to the dead corpse of the librarian with the smell of her blood still fresh in his mind. Yuya licked his lips just as his eyes widen in horror.

"Oh...god…" He swallowed as his eyes got even more narrowed.

The hunger, the pure desire hit him like a bullet.

Yuya crawled over to her, his animal instincts more in control of his body than his mind and before he fully realized what he was doing, he pounced at her.


	2. Parallel Purple, Night 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V!**

 **Wow I surprised myself here but I got this finished by Saturday! Yay me! But if the ending text is worse then the beginning, I had to rush a bit at the end since my friends decided that they wanted to facetime me out of nowhere while I was working on this -_- don't worry, I'll fix that later. Also if Yuri seems a bit OOC at the end too, again had to rush to get this finish on time.**

 **But with that out of the way, onto Parallel Purple!**

At times like these, Sakaki Yuri questioned how his life became a living hell. He, like his brothers, started out as perfectly normal teenagers all those many years ago. That was until he met Akaba Leo, the High Kyuketsuki of the lands. It happened all so fast that Yuri could barely remember it all. He ended up becoming his soldier, his scout, his servant. He was Leo's pawn that led him to Yuto and Yugo. A simple unwilling action that ended up taking their human lives away like his own. Yuya, however, was different. Yuri led him to Leo just like he did with his other two siblings and he was very well on his way to becoming one like them but he was saved just in time by the Mystics before he was full changed and they ended up killing Akaba, freeing the other three from his curse.

Yuri almost laughed thinking back at it. From a mindless servant to a so called Protector of the Supernatural. My how he had fallen…and not like the angel kind sadly...

And now here he was, sitting on a couch in boredom with his arm wrapped around his youngest brother, listening to his idiot of another brother go over what they already knew for their latest case.

Yugo had out did himself this time. The idiot had even made himself a sideshow and had one of those pointy things to point at what he was exactly talking about. Yuya found it amusing which made Yuri even more annoyed. He was still questioning where he got one of those things in the first place and why in all hell did Yuto allow him to do this for a simple by the book case anyway?

A picture of the latest victim aftermath appeared on screen in all of its horrifying glory but none of them were fazed by it. They were used to this kind of thing. It was their job after all, even if half of it bored Yuri to death.

Yugo took his all mighty stick, as Yuri been calling it just to keep himself from not shoving it down Yugo's throat just to keep himself entertain, pointed to the victim's chest or what was left of it anyway and started to go over what they already knew. Who put this banana-haired dumbass in charge of going over data again?

"To be able to tear through a mundane body like this so quickly, this Supernatural has to have a number of large and sharp teeth." Yugo spoke before crossing his arms and shaking his head. "That doesn't narrow our options down at all."

"You think?" Yuri rolled his eyes. He seriously questioned at times like these why he had to be related to Captain Obvious.

Yuya quickly said something before Yugo had a chance to snap at Yuri for his smartass remark, much to Yuri's disappointed since he enjoyed tormenting his younger brother a little too much.

"So what do you think it could be, Yugo?" the youngest in the room asked.

"To be honest, Yuya, I have no idea. My knowledge on this is limited. All I can say is for something like this to attack mundanes right in the open without any fear of the outcome of its choices, it has to have no humanity left in it." Yugo answered him. "Which makes it all the more terrifying."

"Well that's rude since the last time I checked, none of us were even close to being human either, with the exception of Yuya of course." Yuri rolled his eyes once more and by this point, he was pretty sure Yugo was thinking about sticking that stick of his up his ass which made Yuri chuckle. Oh the little uke could dream.

"Well you have anything you want to add to this topic, Yuri, since you feel so talkative today?" Yugo questioned him, almost in a snarl.

"Yeah I do, Fusion." Yuya had to out right get off the couch and hold Yugo back from launching at Yuri for that one. This made Yuri smirk and at the same time annoyed. He didn't like Yuya around his other brothers. After all, he was Yuri's _personal jester_ for _his entertainment._ "This thing seems to have a craving just for humans. It won't attack other Supernaturals unless threaten otherwise. It might just be doing this out of uncontrollable hunger like the rest of us."

Yuya and Yugo blinked at that statement. "What led you to that belief?" Yugo questioned.

Yuri would never admit to it but he had been doing his own digging for this case only because it would led to the real fun a lot sooner than later. "Have you seen any dead Supernaturals lately?" He simply asked.

"Well...no…"

"My point exactly."

It was at that moment when the door to the room opened and all heads turned to see the final and eldest of the Sakaki siblings, Yuto, enter the room.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." Yuri mused with a simple smile. Of course, since it was Yuri, the smile was anything but kind.

Yuto just glanced at Yuri but said nothing as he got down to business. "There's been another sighting downtown."

"Already?" Yugo looked surprised, not shocking since anything could surprise the idiot. "But it hasn't even been an hour yet!"

"This thing is moving faster than we thought." Yuto replied as he went to fetch their weapons. "So we have to move just as fast."

"Sweet! I'm just the man for the-"

"Sorry Yugo, but I need you to sit back on this one. We are going to need your Sync ability to keep track of our movement and if something bad should happen to us, it would be the quickest way of informing the other."

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Well Yugo didn't look or anything sound very pleased about that. He hated being used as a walkie talkie, which made Yuri smirked in delight. Still- "fine, whatever. So it's going to be you, Yuri, and Yuya for this?"

"Actually, Yuya," Yuya blinked as he turned to the oldest who walked over to him. "We have no idea what we're up against. This thing has already killed a number of mundanes with it leaving what used to be a body behind. Yuri and I will continue to search the city to find this thing while Yugo keeps watch but in the meantime, we need you to find out what this thing is."

"How?" At that question, Yuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the youngest. "Huh? What's this?"

"An address to a place I found which should have some answers to our questions." Yuto answered. "You think you can manage?"

Now that made Yuri narrow his eyes in irritation. Not having to deal with Yugo for this almost seemed like a dream come true. Now he saw the catch and it was one he wasn't to happy about.

Yuya looked over the paper at the address and noticed that Yuto had also written down some facts that they knew about this thing. He then glanced back at him and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, Yuto. I got this covered. It'll be a piece of cake."

If Yuya knew what lied ahead of him, he would never had said that and Yuri would had forced Yuto to have made him come with him, even if it killed him.

…

"We're too late."

"Geez, what was your first clue? The blood covered walls or the rotting corpse?"

Yuri smiled innocently when Yuto looked to being trying not to glare at him. With the smell of blood flesh in the air, Yuri knew that Yuto was on edge. He was too but surprisingly, out of the four of them, Yuri was the best at controlling his blood lust. Maybe it was because he could seriously care less about drinking from the source or a dead body for that matter but then again, he was the first turned so maybe that had something to do with it? Anyway, this was what made it the best time to annoy the hell out of his older by a few minutes brother.

"This makes it the fifth body this week." Yuto stood up after examining what was left of the latest victim. "We have to find this thing and fast before anyone else ends up like this."

"Well it's not like this thing is going to allow us to find it."

Birds flew off of the tops of buildings as a loud inhuman screech echo throughout the night. Yuto and Yuri both had to cover their ears to keep them from bleeding just from how loud it was. Once it was gone, Yuri and Yuto looked at each other.

"Or maybe not," Yuri mumbled before Yuto and him took off to find the source of that cry.

…

Ten minutes ago, if you had asked Yuri what he thought was attacking these mundanes, he would have just guessed a shapeshifter who didn't know how to control their changing or a normal shapeshifter who had rabies. He sure as all hell wasn't expecting the skeleton-like creature.

After trailing the beast from it's screech pattern, it was a wonder even with the Veil how the mundanes didn't question what was going on, the two oldest of the Sakaki siblings were finally able to catch up to this thing and just in time too since the creature was just about to sink it's teeth into another human, a young teenage girl from the looks of it.

She didn't expect a thing. In her eyes, she probably just saw it as a simple stray dog. That was until it changed at her with an shriek and she started screaming. Yuri almost wanted to facepalm. If this was her reaction to a rabid dog, he would love to see her reaction to the real thing. Humans really were the most pathetic of creatures. Though Yuya was the only exception to this statement in Yuri's eyes.

Yuto, on the other hand, didn't waste any time. As soon as he saw what was happening, he jumped into action. He rushed over to the girl, scooped her into his arms, and quickly got out of the way just before the creature could take a bit out of her. Instead, it crashed landed into the ground at missing it's target.

 _And there goes Yuto playing Knight in Dark Armor again._ Yuri rolled his eyes. To him, Yuri always thought of their team, if you wanted to call it that, as a Kingdom. He, of course, was the all mighty prince (not a king because he seen way too many in his time fall for stupid reasons). Yuto was a knight that girls dreamed about in fairytales. Yugo was the King's Pawn in his eyes but when Yuri told Yuya about this idea of his, Yuya said that he thought of Yugo more as a paladin than as a pawn. Yuri outright wanted to disagree with him but fighting with Yuya was pointless to him so he just went and agreed with him. Then with Yuya himself, there was no question to it. He was _his_ Jester. Not Yuto's. Not Yugo's. His.

Yuto got the girl a safe distance away from the creature. After checking to make sure she wasn't hurt, much to her displeasure, he turned to Yuri and nodded.

 _Finally, show time._ Yuri smiled that cold smile of his as he turned to face the monster. Once he noticed he got it full attention from its pale white lifeless eyes meeting his violet ones, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a tiny toy scythe. However, it didn't stay like that for long. Once it was fully out of his pocket, the scythe started to grow until it was about the size of one that you would see the Grim Reaper carry.

Yuri pointed his scythe at the supernatural, the moonlight shining off the sharp blade.

"Let's dance, Skeley."

Skeley, as Yuri decided to call the creature, howled at him.

A split second of mad glee for the start of his Hunting Games appeared on Yuri's face as he charged at lightning speed at the beast. He swung his scythe at Skeley and the sharp blade connected with the flesh of the creature but to Yuri's surprise, instead of cutting flesh and spilling blood, his scythe's blade edge ended up being snapped off like a toothpick and hitting the ground.

 _Armor like skin?_ Yuri thought before cursing as the beast took a shot at him once his scythe broke, trying to slash him with its claws. With reflex speed, Yuri blocked the attack with the back of his weapon before jumping back to keep his distance from this thing. _Skin as strong as armor, skeleton like appearance, and a taste for human flesh…_ Yuri knew right away after that what he was facing off against but he was now wondering what in the world was a Wendigo doing here. They were mostly turned in mountain areas, not the Cities where the Sakaki siblings lived.

"Well this is going to more fun than I thought, huh Yuto?" Yuri didn't expect a response but when he didn't feel a presence behind him, he looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow in questioned when he didn't see Yuto anywhere.

 _Must have taken that girl to a safe place away from Skeley._ Yuri rolled his eyes. Yuto always cared more about the safety of the humans than about killing the creature that was hunting them. Not that Yuri was complaining. Now he could go full out without having to worry about his brother breathing down his neck.

Yuri dropped his broken scythe to the ground with a smirk as his eyes slited. "To kill a Wendigo, you first have to burn off it's skin." He said to himself as his smirk widen. "Or kill it from the inside out."

Using his sharp fingernails, Yuri made a small cut on his wrist and let the blood bleed out. The smell must have gotten Skeley's attention because the Wendigo let out another loud cry as it charged at him.

 _Thats right. Come to death._ Yuri thought as he didn't move a muscle and allowed the Wendigo this time to sink its teeth into his flesh. However, as soon as Skeley swallowed some of Yuri's blood, the Wendigo's eyes widen as it started choking, if that was even possible for the said creature.

Yuri smirk only got more twisted at that. He knew very well what was happening. When he wanted too, he could make his blood venomous to the taste and can slowly kill any creature from the inside out. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya didn't like him doing this however. First because it was to dangerous and could end up killing Yuri himself if he allowed his blood to be poisoned for so long. The second reason because they thought that it was a cruel way to stop something in it's tracks. They, afterall, wanted to stop supernaturals, not kill them if they had a choice. Yuri, on the other hand, really didn't care either way but he so enjoyed the death that he could cause. For example, watching as Skeley's skin looked to be decaying off its body was way too amusing to Yuri. Though he started to get annoyed when Skeley suddenly took off running away from him.

"Oh? Leaving so soon? But things were starting to get interesting." Yuri mused as he followed after it.

Yuri already knew that the Wendigo was history. Anything that swallowed his blood when it was poisoned always was. It was killing the creature slowly from the inside out. Still, Yuri followed it to who knows where it was going to die at.

Although, he wasn't expecting Skeley to jump through a skylight.

Yuri blinked at this before covering his ears as the Wendigo let out another one of those loud shrieks before taking off to somewhere inside of the building. Yuri didn't know whether to question how it was still able to move or where in the world it was going to as he continued to follow behind.

Once he entered the building, Yuri could tell right away that he was in a library of some kind. He raised an eyebrow at this, actually still surprised that there were still libraries in this day and age before he noticed Skeley was heading somewhere in a hurry.

 _Now what is that thing up too?_ Yuri wondered.

Trailing after Skeley, he didn't expect to be led to some kind of storage room.

Or to see a person within it.

A women, most likely the librarian at this hour, was too busy putting books on the shelves to notice Skeley coming up from behind her. Only when she turned around at hearing footsteps did she finally see the creature.

"What in the-"

And that was as far as she got as Yuri, who stood in the doorway to the room doing nothing to help, watched as Skeley tackle the woman to the ground and ripped her to shreds.

It was actually quite impressive to the say the least. That it could very well still even move, let alone feast. Just the fact that Yuri was standing there while it ate told him that it didn't care about him anymore but why did it attack here of all places instead of some random person on the street? How did it even know someone was here to begin with had Yuri wondering.

Yuri glanced over his shoulder at that when he started hearing more footsteps heading this way. He narrowed his eyes at that as he leaped onto one of the ceiling support beams, ready to kill whoever was coming this way if he had to because they saw to much, meaning a dead body that was being eaten by a Wendigo, or whatever they saw.

However, what took Yuri by surprise was that the person who entered the room was none other than Yuya.

 _What?! What's Yuya doing here?!_ Yuri wondered before gritting his teeth. Was this where Yuto decided to send him? Did that knight knew that the Wendigo was going to show up here or something?! Speaking of which, where the heck did Yuto even go anyway with that girl?!

Yuri was so deep in thought at that that he didn't notice the smell of blood from the librarian's corpse was putting Yuya on edge until he saw his eyes go slited. As soon as he did notice it, Yuri smirked, licking his lips. Oh how he enjoyed seeing Yuya looking like a hungry beast like the rest of them. It was such a turn on at times~

But his smirk quickly faded as soon as Skeley noticed Yuya was there and tackled him to the ground with its teeth then buried deep within Yuya's arm.

Oh Yuri was pissed at that. Yuya was screaming in pain from this, struggling to get free as the Wendigo ripped his arm apart. It was hurting Yuya. _HIS_ Yuya. Only _he_ was allowed to hurt him and listen to his screams. And Yuri sure as hell would have let Skeley know that for a fact if it wasn't for one thing.

Yuya's blood.

At the smell of it, Yuri's body shut down. It was a drug to him that made him unaware of his surroundings, even to the screams of the person who the blood belonged too.

However, as the screams continued to get louder, it wasn't until he somehow heard a slashing sound that made Yuri come back to his senses only to see Yuya being used as Skeley's scratching post. At seeing that, Yuri outright was ready to charge at this thing and rip it to pieces but Yuya, however, beat him to it. Because of the poison that Yuri attacked it with, Yuya easily was able to rip Skeley in half, literally, killing it on the spot before throwing the body parts in different directions.

 _Damn,_ Yuri thought, impressed by his younger brother's strength for only being a halfling.

Just as he was about to jump down from his hiding place, he paused in his step at then noticing that Yuya was crawling his way over to the corpse of the librarian. Yuri didn't have to see his face to know that Yuya was badly injured and knew that he needed blood and fast and from the looks of things, Yuya didn't seem to care anymore who's blood it was, even if it would cost him his humanity.

Unlike Yuto and Yugo, who wanted to respect Yuya's wishes and remain half and half between worlds, Yuri wanted him to just throw his humanity into hell and let it burn like the rest of them. And here was his chance to do so. If he did nothing, Yuya would become a full creature of the night like the rest of them but if he did that, when Yuya came back to his senses and found out that he willing did nothing to stop him when he was bloodthirsty, Yuya would never forgive him which meant no more drinking his blood, him drinking Yuri's own blood, and most importantly, no more s-

Yuri gritted his teeth in annoyance as he hopped down from his hiding place just as Yuya pounced at the librarian's corpse. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pull him away from her just before he could stick his newly exposed fangs into the body.

Yuya screamed and struggled to get free but Yuri had a good hold on him. He might be strong but at the moment, he was kinda thankful that Yuya was only half turned or this could have gotten ugly real fast.

"Yuya, calm down! It's me!" Yuri was able to yell at him over his younger brother's screaming.

At hearing the voice that was so similar to his own, Yuya paused in his struggle to glance up at the person who was holding him with bloodshot eyes.

"Yuri- _nii_ ," oh god,Yuya added the _nii._ He never did that unless he was really in pain. "It hurts…"

If Yuya didn't already murder the Wendigo, it would have been dead in a second after Yuri heard that. Instead, Yuri raised his wrist and held it up to Yuya's mouth. "Shut up and just drink, my jester." He simply said.

Yuya didn't even have the energy to argue with him. His fangs lowered out of his gums once more and dug into Yuri's skin. Yuri didn't even feel it. He was used to it. After all, he and his brother's blood was what kept Yuya alive.

As Yuya drink his blood, Yuri ran his fingers through Yuya's hair, trying to calm him down a bit. While he was showing kindness on the outside, on the inside, Yuri was furious. With the Wendigo now dead, he now had to find something else to take his anger out on for that thing hurting his jester.

 _Oh Yugo, you are not going to have a good time as soon as we return home._ Yuri thought with a evil grin on his face.


	3. Parallel White, Night 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V!**

 **Hey! A new chapter! Yay! Yeah, sorry for the delay everyone. I was going to have this up a long time ago but I got stuck on this one part of the chapter and had to rewrite the whole thing all over again just to make this one scene make sense. Still, I think I could have made this a lot better mostly at the end but oh well, I felt like I kept you guys waiting long enough so yeah. Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story of mine so far and to everyone who has left a review on the last two chapters. They really brighten up my day, you know? But enough about me, onto the next parallel of the night!**

Kyuketsukis were a strange breed of Supernaturals from what Sakaki Yugo had come to understand over the years that he has been one. The basic concept was there that all humans knew about. They had to survive on blood of the living. At first hearing that fact when he was just a little kid, Yugo always questioned why it was blood. Now that he was older, way older, he believed he knew the answer to that age long question. Kyuketsukis were undead, that was a proven fact since they no longer had a heartbeat. They don't have to breath in oxygen like humans do. However, that didn't mean they don't need it at all to survive. Yugo learned that blood carries oxygen around the body. Since Kyuketsukis were unable to breath, they had to get their oxygen from other living things to keep their immortal body in one piece. That's why it feels like their throats are on fire when they haven't had enough to drink, because there wasn't enough blood, or oxygen, in their systems.

Them being an immortal species was another concept that was common knowledge. That one was easier to understand why. They were dead so of course they wouldn't age. Though what made them come back from the dead was a question that still no one had an answer to, not even Yugo. Though his best hypothesis to that question would be that there was some kind of chemical in Kyuketsukis' blood that allowed the brain to friction like a normal human's brain. Kyuketsukis were made when another Kyuketsuki drinks all the blood from a human body, killing them on the spot before force feeding them their own blood. The blood must travel straight to the brain, reawakening it before it completely shuts down, and brings the human concussion back before it's gone for good. At least, that's how they were able to save Yuya from dying, dying.

Their strengths, weaknesses, and abilities, on the other hand, were things that humans made mistakes about all the time. Though the few things that they did get right were that they had super senses and they would turn into ashes if sunlight should ever touch their skin. That was another thing that confused Yugo. First off, if their human bodies were dead, how were their senses better than when they were alive? And secondly, why would their bodies turn into ashes? Why didn't they just instantly die, their bodies hitting the ground like the day they actually died and for that matter, why did the sunlight kill them anyway? In Yugo's eyes, it was just a giant ball of fire in the sky.

Yugo had asked his best friend, Rin, one of the four Mystics, these questions when he was first turned. She said from what she had witnessed over the years that Kyuketsuki, while powerful immortal beasts in human shells, had super sensitive skin. It was like they had _Polymorphous Light Eruption_ , but instead of getting an itchy rash, their skin would literally burn. The same can be said if Kyuketsuki went anywhere near fire. Their skin just wasn't meant to handle warm. Yugo joked in annoyance about how him and his brother should just move to the North Pole and Rin responded with how they would have to survive on bloodicles then. The move to the Arctic was quickly canceled at that. Rin then informed him that their senses were more than likely doubled thanks to the Kyuketsuki's blood to help them hunt down prey to survive. At questioning how that was even possible, Rin just told him that the Supernatural as a whole still had mysteries waiting to be solved at every turn.

So with the truth came the false. Some of which Yugo died of laughter at reading about. Some stories stated that Kyuketsuki could be killed by stabbing them through the heart with a wooden stake. That would do nothing to them other than making a Kyuketsuki very annoyed at you. A hunter actually did that to Yuri once. You can imagine the surprised look on his face when one, Yuri didn't die, and two, when in the next moment he found a vine stabbed through his own chest. Another myth that Yugo found laughable was that Kyuketsuki could turn into bats, or any animal in general, but bats were the most common one he found. Just how, he had asked, were they supposed to take their undead bodies and reshape them into something else? They weren't shapeshifters. They were the walking dead with fangs. Yugo also found the myth about Kyuketsuki being allergic to garlic to be very silly. He actually tried a piece of garlic once. It tasted pretty good in his opinion.

Now, something that most humans don't know about Kyuketsuki was that each one was unique in it's own way. Some had longer fangs while others had a sharper sense than any of its other ones. But the really strange thing about this Supernatural species was that each one had a unique ability special only to them when they are turned. Some were able to read minds, control an element, maybe even actually be able to shapeshift into an animal.

Since the Sakaki siblings were Kyuketsuki themselves, they each had their own different abilities. The only exception to this was Yuya, who was only a halfling. But as for the others, they each got a bonus in power.

Yuto had abilities similar to the lost species of the Shadow Walkers. As the name suggested, Yuto was able to melt his form into the shadows around him. He was able to travel between people's shadows like this to fight or to gather intel when needed. Though the thing that Yugo found the most cool was the fact that Yuto was also able to bend shadows to his will, making them attack his enemies when needed.

Yuri was similar to Yuto with his ability of manipulation but instead of shadows, Yuri was able to control plants. Yugo laughed at that at first but he quickly learned not to make fun of plants when he soon found himself hanging in the air by a vine wrapped around his legs right over the mouth of a giant venus flytrap. The worst part was that Yuri was being nice when he did that. Yuri was also able to make his blood poisonous on command to defend himself if someone should want to take a bite out of him (and you would be surprised on how many times that has happened). However, there was a downside to that ability. They soon found out that if Yuri's blood stayed toxic for so long, it would start affecting him as well, poisoning himself from the inside out. Yugo thanked Karma for that one.

And as for himself, Yugo must have hit the bottom of the barrel in the power department because instead of getting some kind of Manipulation power like his brothers did, he got stuck with…

"Stupid Synchronization ability!"

Spinning around in his swivel chair, Sakaki Yugo screamed his frustrations to the world at being left behind, _again,_ on an important mission just to be the _backup_ if someone bad should happen to one of his siblings.

Yugo had a one of a kind ability that even the Mystics have never seen before in Kyuketsuki history. They called it Synchronization. It was a kind of like a Soul Transfer, leaving one's body to take control of someone else's while in the meantime leaving your own body completely defenseless. That wasn't the case for Yugo, however. His ability allowed him to sync his consciousness with someone else's. His mind reminded in his own body but his consciousness and the person he synced up to would start to act like the same person. Their body, their speech, their everything would be totally in sync with one another. However, the one big problem with this ability would be that the person Yugo synced to and himself would have their personalities mixed. That wasn't such a good thing if Yugo would to say sync up with a madman *coughyuricough*. The madness would become the dominant trait which would be what drives them. In simpler terms, whoever had the stronger will to do something or have a stronger personality trait will become the dominant one in control of the Synchronization which meant that Yugo's own ability could backfire on himself.

That's one of the reasons Yugo hated his ability. Sometimes he would sync up with someone and end up as the other side's puppet instead of the other way around. To make matters worse, if that should happen, Yugo couldn't break off the Synchronization. He was totally at the mercy of the enemy until one of his brothers knocked him out cold, forcing the Synchronization to be broken.

Still, even with all the drawbacks it brought, his brothers still thought it was a useful ability for them to use to keep in touch with each other. From what Yugo had come to understand, since they were brothers, he was able to sync up with them no matter the distance. This way, he was able to keep check over their movements and report it to his other brothers; and if something should happen to one of them, the others would be quickly informed about it and rush on over to help. Yugo used it not to long ago to see if everyone was doing okay. Yuto and Yuri were almost to the crime scene of the latest attack while Yuya was making his way downtown to wherever the hell Yuto sent him off too.

Now Yugo was left here to die of boredom while his brothers got to hunt down whatever was taking so many innocent lives. While Yugo wasn't a cold blooded sadist that Yuri was, his Kyuketsuki's blood was flaring up, demanding for him to get in on the action. Yugo almost wanted to say "screw it" and leave their home to go help his brothers but no matter how annoyed he was or how much his body wanted too, he didn't move a inch from his seat. His brothers trusted him, well at least Yuya and Yuto did, to keep an eye out on them and that was what he was going to do.

Still, why did it have to be so boring?

…

Yugo felt like he was running a marathon. He didn't know how it happened but all of the sudden he was running past endless rows of bookshelves. A library. He noticed right away. Yes, that's where he was right now. Yuto had given him an address to this old fashioned library that had an endless supply of entries of the Supernatural to do some research on what could be killing so many humans. That's when he heard that inhuman cry and the slamming of glass. Whatever was killing so many mundanes was now in this very library and could be after that sweet librarian he just met. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen. Over his undead body he will!

Yugo knew he was getting closer by the second. The cry of the nice woman was what really gave it away. Yugo ran like he never ran before until he sudden stopped when he smelled it.

Blood.

Yugo knew his eyes had slited into those of a predator's. It was almost sickening that he would get hungry at a time like this. And for a person he was trying to protect too! But he couldn't help himself. It just smelled so good!

After that, he found the librarian's corpse. Her fresh body was being eaten by a wendigo. That's what he found out was killing so many people, a wendigo, a human turned cannibal monster. Yugo knew he was snarling at the creature but not because he was angry but because he was hungry. That thing was stealing his dinner! Wait...dinner? Wasn't he not supposed to have any human blood?

That thought made Yugo realize something. Wasn't he just at their home? What was he doing in a library? And why wasn't he allowed to have any blood?

Yugo got his answers soon enough when the wendigo screamed at him. The monster's screech was deafening to the ear and as soon as Yugo moved to cover his ears from the sound, the wendigo was on him, tackling him to the ground and making him drop his Pendulum Saber.

Wait...Pendulum Saber?

Yugo gasped when he realized what was happening just as the wendigo dug its fangs into his arm.

…

"Yuya!"

Yugo woke up with a start, gasping for the breath that he didn't need to survive. A look of pure horror was on the third eldest Sakaki sibling face as he realized what just happened. He somehow synchronized with Yuya when he fell asleep. How he fell asleep to begin with was a question that he was going to have to ask himself later but right now…

"Oh no, Yuya!" Yugo didn't even bother trying to sync up with Yuto or Yuri at the moment. He outright leaped out of his chair and made a ran for his motorcycle. His little brother was being attacked by a wendigo! Yuya wasn't a full Kyuketsuki! He didn't have the creature's full strength that Yuri, Yuto, or himself possessed! That thing could have already killed him by the time that Yugo got ahold of his siblings and made their way down to that library even with their super speed.

Yugo dashed down to their garage where he kept his white runner. Kyuketsukis were lightning fast but nothing compared to the speed that Yugo's bike possessed. He built it himself with Rin's help to make it the fastest vehicle in the Supernatural world, maybe even in the whole world. It ran on Yugo's Kyuketsuki blood and magical power that Rin provided him with. Yugo gritted his teeth together, feeling his growing fangs stabbing into his gums while doing so, as he threw on his helmet. As soon as the engine was running, he shot out of their home and into the night, not even bothering to open the garage door in the process.

…

It didn't take Yugo long to find the library for two reasons. The first being that he remembered where it was at from his synchronization with Yuya and the second being that Yugo was pretty much a bloodhound when he needed to be when it came to his siblings. Once when Yuri got Yugo really pissed off at him, the former went all the way to Paris just to get away from the later but much even to Yuri's surprise, Yugo was able to track him all the way there to beat him senseless. Yuto had to quickly arrive then to separate them before they ended up destroying the Eiffel Tower.

Once arriving, Yugo pushed a button on his helmet to raise his visor up. It was quiet. Way to quiet. Since they could only see movement, wendigos were known for making lots of noise to draw out their prey. Either Yuya was somehow able to kill that thing or…

Yugo's hands tighten into fists at his side. There's no way that thing could have killed Yuya and left. No he refused to believe it. Yuya might be a halfling but he wasn't helpless. There could still be a chance that he was in there, fighting for his life against that thing.

"Don't worry, Yuya, I'm-"

The aromatic smell hit him out of nowhere that it almost made Yugo fall off his bike from the trance it put him under. He could feel his fangs piercing at his lips, begging to be lowered out at the scent of blood and whose blood it was all too familiar with.

The smell was getting closer as whoever was bleeding was making their way out the library and Yugo growled in hunger at it. His eyes narrowed into slits at he let out an inhuman growl. He got off his bike just to move slowly over to the building. The door to the place opened up and as soon as Yugo had a clear shot to whoever was coming out of the building, he pounced at them-

-only to be met with a punch to the face.

Yugo yelped as he hit the ground, holding his nose as it took the full blow of the hit. "Ouch! What the-"

"Wow, if I knew it was you, I would have hit a lot harder."

That voice. Oh god, don't tell Yugo it was...

Yugo looked up and sure enough, it was-

"Yuri," Yugo hissed his older brother's name.

The second eldest looked down at his youngest brother in disgust. That didn't surprise Yugo. Yuri hated him and he hated him back just as much. It was their form of brotherly love as Yuya called it. Speaking of Yuya-

"What the hell are you doing here, Yuri?!" Yugo questioned as he stood back up to be eye to eye with his brother. "Where's Yuto and what-"

Yugo's words got stuck in his throat as he noticed a few things right away when he got back on his feet. The first being that Yuri was covered in blood. Yugo knew it wasn't Yuri's own blood because his clothes were still intact and he knew first hand that Yuri's blood smelled like rotten fruits and vegetables. No, this blood was what made him lose it there for a second. That's when Yugo noticed that Yuri was carrying something, no someone, on his back. Stepping fully out of the building, Yugo went as pale as a ghost when he saw who it was.

"Yuya," Yugo breathed his little brother's name. Yuri had his arms wrapped protectively around the youngest with Yuya's head resting on his shoulder. Yugo could see that he was bleeding, the blood trail getting all over Yuri's clothes in the process as it dripped onto the ground. He wasn't conscious and Yugo feared the worst.

"He isn't dead." Yuri informed him, almost in an annoyed tone. "He's just resting as his body is trying to heal itself."

 _Thank god,_ Yugo let out a sigh of relief as he smiled at Yuya before turning to glare at Yuri once more. "Now you have some explaining to do, Yu...hey, where the heck are you going?!'

Yuri had started walking off when Yugo started speaking. At that simple question, Yuri didn't stop moving but simply answered, "you seriously expect me to just stand there and answer your stupid questions while Yuya is bleeding out?"

Yugo gritted his teeth at that comment but much to his displeasure, Yuri was right. He could question him later after they got Yuya fully treated back at their home. Yugo just hoped that Yuri would be honest with him for once instead of acting like a fay and answering his questions with a question. He tend to do that a lot. But since Yuya was involved, Yuri would more than likely be in a serious mood because of this, even if he did sound annoyed with him. So with a curse under his breath, Yugo got back on his bike, lowered his visor back down before following Yuri back to their home.

…

Back when they were first turned, Yugo learned something very important about Yuri. When he didn't have that crazed grin on his face, you were majorly screwed.

Yuri was in a serious mood ever since they got home and that put Yugo on edge. After getting on a fresh pair of clothes, a simple purple top and jeans, since his old ones were stained in Yuya's blood, the Kyuketsuki had been studying a map this whole time, ever so often making marks on it here and there. Yugo, on the other hand, after bandaging up Yuya before placing him in his bed to rest up, was sitting on the couch, feasting on blood bags. Yuya's blood really did a number on his stomach and he didn't realize how hungry he was until he grabbed the first blood bag he saw and started inhaling it. If just the smell made him lose it in two seconds, Yugo wondered just how Yuri didn't jump Yuya when he had the chance. Yugo knew very well that none of them could control themselves when they smelled Yuya's blood. Maybe it has to do with the fact that his blood was still half human and maybe that's why it drove them all nuts.

"So let me get this straight," Yugo paused to take a drink from the fifteen bag he had in a roll now, "Yuto and you found that wendigo just when it was attacking another human. When you were battling it, Yuto and that girl suddenly disappeared on you. Then that wendigo just up and left, you followed it to that library that Yuya just so happened to be at, and watched it kill that woman without doing anything to help?!"

Yuri didn't answer. He was to focus on his work that in truth, he hadn't even heard a word that Yugo just said but Yugo, being Yugo, continued on since he was to angry at his brother to notice the fact that he wasn't listening.

"And then, when Yuya entered the room, instead of telling him that you were there, you allowed that wendigo to attack him, use him as its punching bag, until Yuya finally snapped and ripped that thing in half all the while you stood there like an idiot and did nothing?!"

"None of this makes any sense…" Yuri was mumbling under his breath.

"Hey!" Yugo stood up and pointed at his brother. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Fusion, shut the hell up. Can't you see I'm trying to work here and you just existing is making me dumber by the second."

Yugo swore he felt a blood vessel pop at that. "Why you little-! And it's Yu-!"

Yugo placed a hand on his forehead when he got dizzy all of the sudden. "Hold that thought…is it just me or is the room spinning?"

Now that made Yuri look up and it might have been Yugo's imagination but he could have sworn Yuri was smirking at him. He couldn't tell for long because in the next second, he felt his body hit the ground as his mind blacked out.

…

It didn't take long for Yugo to wake up but when he noticed where he was at, he wished he was still out cold. Why you might ask?

Because he was now in Yuri's personal greenhouse.

Oh and he was tied up.

Tied up by a vine.

Tied up by a vine that was hanging over a giant pitcher plant.

God and he thought the venus flytrap was bad.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Yugo groaned looking down into the acid pit of the carnivorous plant before growling as he struggled to get himself free from this curse some vine.

"I wouldn't struggle so much, _Fusion_ , otherwise you might just fall into the pitcher."

If Yuya and Yuri didn't share pretty much the same voice, Yugo would have ripped Yuri's vocal cords out a long time ago just so he wouldn't have to hear that smug bastard's voice ever again.

"Plus," Yuri continued from where he was leaning against the stem of said plant, looking up at Yugo with that smug look on his face, "it would be such a shame to kill you without getting to have any fun first~"

"You son of a bitch!" Yugo yelled, struggling even more to get himself free. He didn't care at this point if he fell into the pitcher or not. If he was able to get out of it to murder Yuri then he was fine with taking a few acid burns here and there.

Yuri waved a finger at him. "Temper, temper, Yugo, and you do realize we share the same mother right? Who are you trying to insult here?"

"Shut up, you bastard! What the hell did you do to me so I end up like this?!"

Yuri smiled innocently at that. "Oh there's so much one can do in a short amount of time when someone leaves the room to go check on a love one. Poisoning their blood is always the first that comes to mind."

Yugo might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but what Yuri just said was easy to decode since he knew his twisted brother all too well. "You drugged the blood I was drinking when I went to bandage Yuya?! What the actual hell, Yuri?!"

"All's fair in love and war, my dear Yugo. Do you think it was fair that my poor jester was the one to get hurt when I was the one that engaged the wendigo in battle? No, I don't think so."

Yugo narrowed his eyes at that. "What are you going on about, Yuri?"

Yuri simply sighed as he shook his head. "That thing made my jester, _my_ Yuya, bleed in my presence. Only _I_ am the only one that can make Yuya bleed, to make him scream. I wanted to give that thing a piece of my mind but no, I couldn't and do you know why that was the case, Fusion?"

Yugo bit his tongue just so he wouldn't correct him on his name. "I don't know! Why?!"

"Because Yuya's blood is pure ecstasy and we both know it." Yuri answered before he snapped his fingers and Yugo gasped as the vine wrapped around him tighten. "It's a common weakness we share, sadly. However, tonight, I found something that was even more amazing than that."

"W-what?" Yugo questioned, wondering just what the heck Yuri was going on about as his plant squeezed the life out of him.

"The monster that Yuya can become." Yugo froze as that look of pure madness spread across Yuri's face. "You should have seen it, Fusion, when Yuya ripped that wendigo to pieces. It was breathtaking. Then, he went charging at that dead librarian. He was so hungry, I almost wanted to just let him devour her. The poor baby was suffering so much and still is. He could have been fully healed by now if he just took a single drop of her blood. But no, I stopped him. I didn't want to. I'm regretting my decision so much right now you have no idea but I had too because I couldn't bare the thought of him hating me for taking his humanity away. It's sickening really."

"So?! What does any of this have to do with me being tied up in the air by a plant of yours?!" Yugo was through with Yuri's BS now. He wanted some real answers before he slams his face into the ground.

"To be honest, none of this has anything to do with you, Fusion. I'm just still a little bit bitter that I couldn't have murder that wendigo myself for hurting Yuya. So," he smiled that cold dark smile at Yugo, "I'm going to take my anger out on you is all. I hope you don't mind?"

"Wait-?!" That was as far as Yugo got before he released a soft cry as Yuri's vine tighten even more around him to the point he could feel bones being crashed. "D-damn you, Y-yuri-!"

"Oh, don't hate the player, Yugo, hate this sick game that we are sadly forced to play."

He had officially lost it, Yugo realized, and much to his anger and horror, he was completely powerless against Yuri at the moment. Sure he could try to synchronize with his brother to get himself free but like he said, Yuri was losing it at the moment and synchronizing with someone who wasn't right in the head wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Matters could have only gotten worse from there for Yugo if it wasn't for the fact that Yuto showed up at that very moment.

At the sound of the door to the greenhouse being opened, Yugo was surprised to see a beaten and bruised Yuto standing there and he looked majorly worried but that was quickly changed to anger when he noticed what was going on.

Yuri didn't look very pleased by Yuto's entrance. "Oh there you are, Yuto. I was wondering where you ran off too but if you don't mind, I'm kinda in the middle of-"

The punch to the gut caught Yuri off guard. The second eldest curse as he held his chest in pain. "Damn it,"

"This is no time for one of your sick fetishes, Yuri!" Yuto snapped at his younger brother. Wow, Yugo gulped, something really bad must have just happened if Yuto was using force. "Now, release Yugo and hurry back into the meeting room, both of you! We got a serious problem on our hands."


End file.
